


Coldest Heart, Coldest Emotions Ai Story

by HetaliaLover17



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, first utapri stroy, have no clue what i'm doing, may add character later into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaLover17/pseuds/HetaliaLover17
Summary: AI Mikaze is human. But due to a tragedy he became emotionless with no feeling towards people and those who close to him.





	1. Chapter 1: The Being

**Author's Note:**

> Info Before the story: Just to make myself clear AI IS HUMAN WITH EMOTIONS OK.

Third POV

AINE KISARAGI WAKE UP! Said his mother down stairs from the kitchen. He woke rubbing his eyes and spot a head of cyan blue little figure next to him. He pull the cover away from the small body to revealing his little brother Ai Kisaragi. Aine smile Ai trying to wake him up. But end up failing and Ai just pull the cover on himself again. Aine just got up dress himself.

"Come on Ai mom want us down stairs." As Aine got dress into Satotome Academy Uniform " 5 more minutes." Said Ai response still half a sleep."No minutes, get up Ai." Pulling off the cover off Ai again.

"Will you two get down stairs and eat before going to school !" As there mother yell from the kitchen. Making Ai fine getting up from the bed still tire.

Before they went down stairs Ai got dress up to go school and Aine help his little brother out with his hair. Aine sometime would why Ai like his hair half up potialil. But that dose matter if Ai like it fine by him.

"Hey Ai did you have another nightmare?" Aine question his little brother why he sneak into his bed again and waiting for his answer. "Can you please tell me what happen in your nightmare, maybe I can help you what cause your nightmare?" Ai was to say something but end up yelling at him to leave it alone. " Maybe I'll try again after school." as Aine got done with his brother hair they went down stairs.

"You two took your sweet time getting down here." Said there mother with a death glare at the young boys. "Your guys food is getting cold now hurry up and eat before your guys are late for school.

"Hey, Aine something came up in my work so can you do me a favor? His mother looking at Aine wait for respond out of him.

"umm, What is it mom? looking back at his mother with food in mouth.

"My boss call me for a late business trip in the last minute so can please take your Ai to school for me today." She said please with her older son.

"I think Ai is old enough to go to school by himself now." looking at Ai see if he agree as well. But shook his head no.

The door bell ring and Aine mother went to get it. " Oh Reiji, How are how you today? she said pulling in the house. "Good miss Kisaragi." A voice said from the door way. In come a young guy into the kitchen. He has curl like hair that was short length that was dark/light drown hair color with gray color eyes. He was short then Aine and also was friends of Aine for less then a year but seen that there where friends since there where little kids.

"Oh Reiji, can you confidence Aine to take Ai to school today please.~" she try to get Reiji to go along with it.

"Oh come Aine it's just this once there no harm in it." Said Reiji making Aine having no choice but to it. " Just this once." Aine said with bit of annoyed in this voice.

"By the way where is Ai-Ai now." Reiji looking at Aine.

The Aine looking at chair next to him and there was empty seat there where Ai was supposed to be.

"Hope he not where I think he is ." Aine said getting worry and dashing out of the kitchen to checking around the house.

"What dose that mean?" Reiji Said trying to get answer out of Aine before getting out of the kitchen. "Hey, Aine! Aine!" getting ignored and now waiting for Aine getting out of the up stairs rooms.

"Reiji, can you also do me a big favor? Aine and Ai mother said to the young guy."Can you take care my sons. My sons can be rash so I want someone to look after when I can't." she had a sad look on her face.

"wait, what did you say...........?! "Reiji looking at her but before he can say anything else Aine came down stairs and pull Reiji out the door without saying goodbye to his mother. His mother yelling " Have a good day guys!" Aine respond back" I know mom, bye~!" Aine not looking back.

*********************************************************************************

Ai Pov

I ran to the far to ally that I know and hide there not know if some going to fine me. I start to cry for unknown reason.

"Stupid Aine, What the point of having big brother sometime." I said whisper and with tears running down my face.

I hear some guys coming my way I try to stop crying but no in vale. One of the notice me and had a big grin on his face. " So what do we have here a little girl." he grant head pulling him next him. I want to yell and cry but not came out my mouth. I was just terrified of my live. please some one safe me. close my eyes hoping someone could come. He start pull my shirt up but I try to get kick him to get him off me. He was about punch my face to get out cold unit Reiji out of nowhere punch him make him releasing me and into Aine arms.

"Are you ok, Ai"said Aine with a worry look on his face. I nod starting crying into his arms. He hug me saying thing going be ok.

I hear someone getting punch. Then Aine and me look up to see that was Reiji that got punch and was on the floor. The same guy also got close to Aine and me. I thought I was going to die again. Unit Reiji got up punch him again and it's was now a full on fight.

"Aine, Ai get out get of here while you still can." He said still looking at the guy and at same time us.

"But, What about you?" Aine had more of worry in his voice then before.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here. I'll text you when I get out. ok" He said about to punch the day light out the guy head.

Aine didn't take any change and got Ai and start running out of the ally. As I was care I saw what happen next. It was Reiji against 3 more guys. 4 guys against 1 Reiji going to get himself kill. But there was no way Aine will let me go of me. Aine ran as far way from the ally unit his legs give out. Aine sat next to a wall catching his breath. When he was able to breathe normal again. He sit next to me and hug me.

"Ai, really Ok they did hurt any where else?" Aine Still question if I was fine. I reassure that I was fine. I'm pretty sure that it was good 15 minutes before Aine phone when off beeping. Aine looked down to his phone and smile on his face.

"Reiji that idiot." Aine reassure to me that Reiji was ok. He text on his phone some I could see. "Any I'm take you to school it that ok Ai." I reassure that was ok. We start to walk to my school hand and hand unit we saw the gate say my good bye and to see after school.


	2. Chapter 2: Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can one simple an assignment be someone downfall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no update for over a year. I was very busses with life and start college but still, I had time for writing just no time to edit the story because writing is not my strong point want to import my writing skill. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Assignment

<https://anime-dark-side-16.deviantart.com/art/Aine-and-Reiji-603258756>  
As I ran away from Ai school to Satotme Academy know that I was late, and Reiji said that he goes to school and would change later.  
But as I ran got forgot where I was looking and bumped into something hard but sort.  
“Well, I thought you weren’t going to school. Guess I was wrong. Then again you’re not that guy to skip school not even at Music Academy.” Said voice as trying to get up.  
“Hun?!”  
“Here let me help up, Aine.” As my version came back to me I see it was Hibiki. “Where you are looking for me or Reiji?”  
“Well, isn’t like both to skip sine today is the first assignment of the school year.”  
“True”  
“Anyway, where was Reiji?”  
“About that…………………………….”  
As I try to put my words together my phone start to ring.  
“and speak of the devil, “said Hibiki  
“You don’t know that dump ass!” said Aine as he picks up his cell phone. “Hello, this Aine speaking.”  
“Aine where are you?” said Kei over the phone.  
“what do you mean? On way to school but I’m with Hibiki?” Half saying lying the and the true.  
“I’m with Reiji who half dump because you always walk together to school and when you with I start to worry about to school and when you not with I start to worry about you.” Said Kei  
“How I’m going to explain over the phone …………………………..” I didn’t know what to say now.”  
“Already then.” We both hang up the phone. Then I start to walk to directly to the school followed by Hibiki.

 

At Satomome Academy and Lunch Time  
3rd POV

“Wait, you little brother was the cause of this.” Kei looking at Reiji and then back to Aine. You’re too load Kei! Aine shouts at him. “Anyway, now that over is everyone ready for the first assignment/rehearsal.”  
Soon after Aine said that everyone starts to worry. Aine quickly looked around for his friends. “You too Kei!” Aine was shocked that Kei was nervous about a simple assignment. He was hardly very nervous about his own music.  
“We have more pressure from where in class S.” Reiji finely said. Everyone agrees with Reiji statement except Aine.  
Aine wants to say something but couldn’t find the words to say anything.  
“Even with the teacher we have is very strict. Only lucky for us get to graduate, and I was just lucky I study hard to get high test score to get into the class S.” said Reiji lowing his head on the table.  
They all sign  
“Aine, let’s get some practice before the rehearsal, we still need to improve is that alright?” said Kei getting up from the table about to head out.  
“Sure.” Said Aine following Kei out of the lunchroom. “See you guys later then.” There were off.  
“Well, I’m going to look for my composer and see if she wants to practice before the rehearsal. See you later, Hiibiki.” Said Reiji leaving the room. Leaving Hiibiki my himself.

Later that day Class S

POV Reiji

“Alright is everyone repair for the rehearsal.” Said Hyuga with no reply from that class. “This how going to be, you’re going called into booth your idol and composer, you’re going to criticize range and other things, does everyone gets?”  
“Yes………….” Everyone said nervously.  
Huyga looked down on to his clipboard called the first idol and composer the test. The first students were bad as much. But didn’t let Hyuga from harsh criticize them. Mostly half of the class was called for rehearsal. Even if some of the composers were great and the idols were great, and the idols were not bad at the singer. I looked to my left to see Aine shivering nervously.  
“Alright, Aine,” I said making sure he is getting sick to me.  
“Hun?!” He said making him snap back to reality. “Yeah, just little nervous that all. I know this practice rehearsal. But I’m scared that all.”  
“Well, then just imagine that you are singing in a place that you only know, everyone is gone and just sing your heart out.” After heavy sing from Aine. It looks like he back normal.  
“ummm…….., Reiji how are you clam about while everyone is nervous.” Question his friend.  
“Umm………….., the question. I don’t know I’m just not….” Before a voice called out Aine name.  
“Aine Kissaragi, you’re up next.” Said Hyuga at Aine.  
“Ok then.”  
I see my friend heading to the recording booth. Then a thought hit me I haven’t heard Aine sing since we were little kids. I have no idea how he sounds like now. If he improves or still the, then.  
As I still in my own mind I hear the music start playing. Then I hear an angel like voice. For some odd reason, I thought I was in heaven. But I knew that I wasn’t in heaven. When I stand up look at window booth to see Aine singing his heart out. Where I was shocked to see him. As soon as the song starts it end and put me in reality. I looked at Hyuga and then the classmates. They all have a shocking expression as me. Then back Hyuga see what he has to say Aine formats.  
I see my friend heading to the recording booth. Then a thought hit me I haven’t heard Aine sing since we were little kids. I have no idea how he sounds like now. If he improves or still the, then.  
As I still in my own mind I hear the music start playing. Then I hear an angel like voice. For some odd reason, I thought I was in heaven. But I knew that I wasn’t in heaven. When I stand up look at window booth to look to see Aine singing his heart out. Where I was shocked to see him. As soon as the song starts it end and put all in reality. I looked at Hyuga and the classmates. They all a have a shocking expression as me. Then back Hyuga see what he has to say Aine formats.  
“Aine, that formats were great for students today.” Said Hyuga while everyone just stands there.  
“Umm…. Thank you.” He said with a smile before trying to get out the booth.  
“But I have a question for you. I heard for Shining that he makes you go to the Master Course right away. Said Hyuga  
“Ummm………well…….umm…………” As Aine trying to look for an answer to his question. Kei was to about intervene; unlit Ain ran out of the both before anyone say anything. But quickly Kei ran after him to see where going. I want to run to him, but I am knowing that I was going to get rejected by not doing the assignment. And so, I just stay where I was unit I was called.  
After minutes of waiting finally got called into the booth.  
“Well, that was a mistake, anyway Reiji Kotobuki you up next.” Said Hygur, start to walk the booth putting on the headphones listening to the music unlit putting my vocal to the music. I was doing pretty good unit I got a flashback of Aine sing then I choke on the lyrics couldn’t sing anymore. I kind knew that Aine was better than me. But I want to try my best unit the end. But ………  
“Mr. Kotobuki, you’re done for today. You’re going to take retake next week. Alright.” Said Hyuga  
“Understand.” Putting my head down to shame and walk out the booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Working on the next chapter see next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are going be about Aine and Reiji since Ai still young and want to develop Aine character there no canon characteristics about him since game goes little about his past before you know what might happen to Aine if you play the game.


End file.
